Quest (SF3)
This page lists all the Main Quests (in chronological order) and Side-Quests found in Shadow Fight 3. Completing a main quest is the only way to earn experience points and level up. Main Quests Chapter I: Legion #The Golden Breaker #Correctional Treatment - Beat the Offender. #Night Escape - Knock out the patrol. #Things Get Worse - Answer the Emissary's Challenge #Preparations With June - Undergo June's training. #Old Friend - Defeat Gizmo. #Game Changer - Fight off the invisible fighter. #Chilly Reception - Defeat the Cuirassier hired by Sarge. #New Squad - Fight the Shadow Squad's new recruit. #The Execution - Defeat the Executioner. #You Were A Son To Me - Stop Sarge. Chapter II: Dynasty #New Home, New Friend - Undergo Galen's training. #Ling's Forge - Deal with Rookie Herald. #I Quit! - Defeat Xiang Tzu. #Iron Beaks - Repel an attack of the Beaks. #Itu - Defend yourself against Itu. #One Against All - Prove your being the first student. #I'm You, But Stronger - Outsmart the copycat. #Loner Meets Loner - Overcome the Ronin in the tournament. #Ambassador - Bring Ambassador down. #Legendary Squad - Defeat the Golden Demon. #Newly-Fledged Herald - Win the finals against Xiang Tzu. #The Emperor's Daughter - Fight off the Ambassador's bodyguard. #Ardent Disciples - Defeat Kibo's school champion. #Legion Attacks! - Hold your ground against the Liquidators. #Big Sister - Fight off Greta. #The End Is Nigh - Knock out the Feldsher. #Rig Blown Up - Defeat Kibo. Chapter III: Heralds #In Front Of The Dome - Fend off the Sliders. #The Test - Pass the test of the Dome masters. #The Secret Mission - Fight on the main street of the Dome. #Truth And Consequences - Defeat the Spectre. #Bolo The Sixth - Defeat Bolo. #Timeless Village - Fight off a Purist. #New Dawn Fades - Defeat the Shadowdivers with Marcus. #Down By The Glitch - Fight off a Purist. #Patient Zero - Beat the Scout to learn how to escape a time loop. #Breaking The Void - Defeat Marcus to escape a time glitch. #Back On Track - Fend off the first wave of Bolo's heralds. #Isolation - Take care of Techno Samurai. #Shadow Rig Disruption - Fight off a Spectre Officer. #Keeper Of The Sphere - Confront the Judge. #Shadow Descendant - Defeat the possessed Emperor. Side Quests Chapter I: Legion #Rat Army - Kick away muggers. #Good Reputation - Don't let your drunk fellow soldiers get in toruble. #Start With The Basics - Take your part in June's initial training. #Iron Jaw Contest - Defeat the Iron Jaw champion. Chapter II: Dynasty #Natural Born Heralds - Stop the couple of Heralds. #The Shade - Defeat the seller of Shade. #Let's Dance! -Try the new style (kicks only). #Basis Of Educating - Discipline the teen hooligan. #Hush - Beat up Kibo's barker to keep school obscure. #Adults Aren't Alright - Save the kid from his crazy father (opponent is in Shadow Form) Chapter III: Heralds #The Ultimate Weapon - Fight the Herald who wants to show you his invention (restore health with hits). #Shadow Overload - Stop the civil unrest after the leak of Shadow Energy (fight in the dark). #Marcus The Handsome - Stop Marcus' jealous wife (head hits only). #No Mistakes Allowed - Stand up for the Herald against his severe sensei. #Praise The Dead - Stop the shrine destroyers in the Temple (opponent regenerates). #For Your Safety - Force the stubborn old man to leave the village (win on timeout). #Purist's Potion - Beat the purist who drank a strength potion. #Enemies Are Everywhere - Stop the diversion in the Herald's dojo (win on timeout). #Rats Leave A Ship - Catch Bolo's confidant running away from the Dome (opponent regenerates). #You See It Too? - Get rid of the wraith who haunts Marcus (opponent is in Shadow Form). #Result Of Ignorance - Don't let the Dynasts turn off all the shadow rigs (fight in the dark). #Freebie - Chase away the Dynasts collecting shadow energy (opponent is in Shadow Form). #The Complete Picture - Force the shadowdiver to give information on the anomalies. #Who's To Blame - Beat the Dynasty's Infiltrator before he runs away (win on timeout). #I Heard About You - Defeat the shadow soldier. #The Burden Of Fame - Beat the Herald who wants to see your fighting style (score victory). #Not A Step Backwards - Help Dynasts repel the Legionaries from the capital (head hits only). Legends Theatre (Chapter I) #The Hypnowitch - Defeat the hypnowitch (inverted controls). Open Lesson (Chapter II) #Eclipse School - Defeat the Eclipse School student (fight in the dark). #Raging Octopus School - Defeat the Raging Octopus School student (score victory). #Emerald Snake School - Defeat the Emerald Snake School student (enemy can only be damaged while stunned). Simulation (Chapter III) #Go Deep - Get a hint about the Falcon's Gorge (opponent regenerates). #The Beacon - Get a hint about the destroyed rig (passing bleeding effect). #Message In The Bottle - Get a hint about Emperor. #The Sharpest Arrow - Get a hint about one of your teachers (fight in the dark). #It's Always With You - Find out who is your only companion. Gallery Old friend (9).jpg|Old Friend Newly fledged herald (12).jpg|Newly-Fledged Herald Shadow descendant (9).jpg|Shadow Descendant good reputation.jpg|Good Reputation natural born heralds.jpg|Natural Born Heralds marcus the handsome.jpg|Marcus The Handsome the hypnowitch.jpg|The Hypnowitch raging octopus.jpg|Raging Octopus School go deep.jpg|Go Deep Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay Category:Story (SF3)